Betrayal of love
by mou537
Summary: When Vegeta finally found his love, he got betrayed. Will he ever be able to get over it or will he choose the wrong path get out of his misery? OOC uke Vegeta and seme Goku yaoi fanfiction. Vegetasei have never been destroyed. So, the story will take place on vegetasei.
1. Chapter one : sacrifice

**Disclaimer : **I don't own DBZ or it's characters.

**Warning**: Yaoi, Smut, Rape, Violence. If you're underage don't read this fanfiction. Yaoi means MalexMale love. I warned you.

**Chapter one : sacrifice**

Beats of drum can be heard in the official arena of Planet Vegeta. Every inch of the arena is full of roaring people. Over them in a balcony is sitting The king of vegetasei and their prince Vegeta, watching the fight happen below.

The 18 years old prince was sitting there, quietly watching the fight, still thinking about his father's words :

**(** **FLASHBACK )**

_" Vegeta! you have to find someone for you. You're of age! there's plenty of suitors to choose from. If don't do it yourself then I have to do this myself."_

_"Father, please. I don't __want a mate. I don't want to get married." vegeta said pleadingly," I tried to find someone suitable for me, who'll love me, cherish me, make me happy. But I still haven't. There's just noone who can win my heart. They all want me for only two reasons : either to have my body or to be a king."_

_" Oh, but you have to do it. According to the laws, you should be married by now. You can't spend your whole life waiting for true love." The king said sternly._

_"__But, father. I can't..."_

_"Our lives are not ours, vegeta. They're for our people's. You should know that, you're a prince after all, vegeta. There's nothing we can do about it."_

_" I know, father. But..."_

_His father cut him off," No buts, vegeta. I'm holding a compitition, a fight between my best and trusted warriors. whoever wins will be your future mate and I don't want to hear any complaints from you. Understand."_

_" Yes, father." Vegeta looks down to his hands. suddenly feeling very tired and upset to argue anymore._

_King Vegeta's face softened. He smiled as he patted his head,"Good. Now, get ready for the event."_

**( FLASHBACK ENDS )**

Vegeta didn't know what to do. He just knows that his father is right. He's a prince and he have to choose a mate now or later.

A virgin submissive of his age is just a center of attraction for all dominant there. If he didn't find a mate soon, then someone can try to take him against his will, if only to become a king. A prince, being voilated, is something that is very highly detested and loathed by the people of vegetasei.

The royalties can only lose their virginity to their mates. If someone takes them, then they have to marry them and the rapist becomes king. That's why the royals chooses to die rather than making the bastards their king. It's a sacrifice they're all willing to do for their kindom.

He should respect his father's wishes and go with his decision. If someone tries anything then it would be a great blow to his and his father's pride and honour. His people will never respect him and his father again.

His people needs a powerful, Trustworthy and Kind king. They depend on him to take a mate, who will fulfill those necessities. He have to do this one selfless act for his father and his kindom. He can do it. He have to trust his father to find a worthy mate for him. He _have_ to do it.

**My**** first fanfiction. Please, don't mind the grammer mistakes. English is not my language, I'm still learning it. please review if you like my story.**


	2. chapter two : stranger

**Chapter two : stranger**

After a long battle between compititors, the last battle is about to start between Frieza, the prince of planet Freeze and an unfamiliar saiyan with high power level and gravity defying hair, which is stuck in all directions.

" The fight is going to be interesting. You know, Vegeta, you're going to know who's going to be your future mate in a few moments. They are both very powerful. I'm very happy for you." King Vegeta smiled as he said to his son.

" But I'm not, father. You know that and just who's that saiyan down there?" Vegeta said, feeling annoyed.

" Well, if you would have chosen someone it wouldn't have happened and for your question, that saiyan is the son of my best friend Bardock."

" And care to tell me what's his name?"

" That's a surprise for you, my son. You'll know that in time." The king said smirking.

Vegeta huffed as he sat there, crossing his arms, focusing on the fight as it started.

He felt the saiyan watching him, smirking

and he blushed.

He was angry at himself for behaving like this. He didn't know why he's acting like this, but one thing is for sure, if he is going to marry one of them, then it should be that saiyan, not frieza. That damn lizard is not worthy of him and not going to have him even if he wins. _I would like to see his face when I reject him, _Vegeta smirked as he thought that.

Below them in the arena :

" So you're the one who's going to fight me," frieza chuckled as he said," you're not even worthy of the dirt under my feet."

" We'll see that when you'd be rolling on dirt after the fight." The saiyan said, smugly.

" **You filthy monkey,**" frieza gritted his teeth angrily," I'll show you who'll roll on dirt."

Just as he said that the king lifted a red handkerchief and let it fall on the ground, indicating the beginning of the fight.

" **Let the fight begin**." The announcer announced and the fight started.

The fighter started to exchange Kicks and punches. Blocking and dodging each other's blows.

Cheers and roars of the excited crowd of audience can be heard from everywhere.

After a few hours of fighting, they both became extremely exhausted.

"How can it be possible? noone ever came so close to beating me," frieza said surprised, panting heavily.

" Well, it looks like you've never fought with a true warrior before or else you'd not be here to fight me."

" I'm not going to be defeated by a low life monkey." frieza said as he charged to the other fighter.

They exchanged a few more punches and kicks. But when that mysterious saiyan attempted to punch him on the face, he missed. Frieza used this advantage to duck and sent a very powerful punch to his stomach that send him rushing to the wall of the arena.

The fallen warrior groaned in pain. Panting, he tried to stand but his strength left him.

Frieza came and put his foot on the saiyan's chest and he groaned in pain," And you proclaim yourself as a true warrior", he said chuckling and panting as he started to put pressure on his chest," you'll never be able to defeat me you overgrown monkey. I'll make sure of it."

Just as he was about to plunge his foot into the saiyan's chest, the king shouted for him to stop.

Frieza gritted his teeth but stopped anyway.

" The battle was good, no, it was the best battle I ever witnessed. you both gave your best in the fight and I'm honoured to get to see it. but..." The king declared as he stood up," we had to choose one of you for my son. so...the lucky one who's going to be my son's mate and future king is..."

Frieza smirked knowing that he's going to be the one. after all _he_ won the fight. He looked at the prince.

He wanted him for so long and even tried to coax him to be with him, but the prince started playing hard to get. Ignoring him, insulting him, so he'd leave him alone. how could he do that to_ him. he, frieza the strongest fighter of the universe. _Frieza gritted his teeth. he would have to teach the arrogant prince some manners, when he gets him. now, when he saw the chance, he couldn't help but grab it.

He looked back at the king, still smirking, waiting to hear the announcement of his winning.

**So, to clear somethings :**

**There will be no use of ki. Frieza is strongest, but he can't fight a whole army of vegetasei and his soldiers aren't that strong.**

**I hope it was helpful. please comment if you like my story.**


	3. Chapter three : meetings

**Chapter three : meetings**

" The lucky one who's going to be my son's mate is... Kakarot, the son of first class soldier Bardock." the king shouted to the crowd.

" What! how can that be possible? " Frieza said dumbfounded," how can he be the winner? I won the fight! there must be some mistake."

" There's no mistake, frieza. I know you won the fight and I'm honoured that you, frieza, the strongest fighter of the universe, fought for my son's hand in marriage. I don't mean any disrespect to you. I just can't ignore my son's wishes and he chose to spend his life with kakarot. Even if he's the second best fighter. I'm sorry frieza. forgive me." He bowed a little to apologise.

Frieza looked at the prince and saw him smirking. He had never felt this humiliated before in his life. This fuelled his anger more and he looked up at the king angrily, " **shove your apology to your ass you bastard. **I want that little monkey and I'll get him no matter how. So you better give him to me now, when you have the chance or you'll regret this. The mighty king of all monkeys. you'll see." He gritted out.

" How dare you, frieza? **How _dare_ you? ****Who the hell do you think you're, talking to the king of all saiyans like this? Who gave you permission to talk to me and my son like this, at my planet, at my palace, even in front of me?"** King vegeta yelled angrily," Don't you dare to raise your voice at me or I'll see to it that you never set your foot on vegetasei ever again and I'll disconnect all communications and trades with your planet. you heard me? If my son doesnot want you then you've no right to talk ill about him. He'll do whatever he wants. I want to see who stops him. you touch him and I'll make sure you don't live to see the next day...guards take him out of my sight." He ordered.

The guards grabbed him by his arms and started to drag him out of the arena.

Frieza struggled against the guards, but he knew there's no use in fighting. so, he let them drag him. but before he goes he wanted to make everything clear, "**Remember, vegeta**. one day...I'll take you and make you mine no matter what happens... no matter what it takes. I'll make you regret ever rejecting me. Remember that." he shouted as the guards dragged him away.

Vegeta turned to his father, smiling proudly," Thank you, father. Thank you for everything." He bowed before him show his sincerity.

" It's all right, my son. It's my duty to see to it that noone talks anything bad about you and you get what you want. I'm your father after all." King vegeta smiled," You see, vegeta! this is why I wanted you to have a mate. We have so many enemies. I don't want anything to happen to you when I'm gone. I'm getting any younger, vegeta."

vegeta frowned, "Don't talk like that, father."

" You know it's true."

Vegeta was about to say something in return, but stopped by kakarot as he approached them.

" It's my honour to meet you, king Vegeta." he bowed before him on his knee.

" The pleasure is all mine, kakarot. Stand up." The king smiled and turned to his son," vegeta, I chose him for you long ago, I knew you'll choose him too. You're perfect for eachother."

" Father, what? " vegeta was surprised.

" Yes, vegeta. Bardock was one of my most brave and loyal warrior. He was my best friend too. I assumed his son should also inherit all those qualities. Am I right, kakarot?"

" Yes, my king." he bowed again, smiling all the while.

" Now, kakarot, vegeta, I'll leave you two alone. Go to the palace and do whatever you want. Have fun." he grinned and winked at them.

Vegeta blushed madly. Kakarot smirked as he blushed too.

The king smiled at their blushing faces and turned to the crowd of saiyans," Today, my son found his mate and to celebrate this special event, I'd like to organise a ball tomorrow night. You all are invited." He shouted to the audience.

The crowd broke into applause and cheers. Roaring and shouting their king and prince's name, including kakarot's, "Long live the King, long live Prince Vegeta. Long live the future king."


	4. chapter four : beginning of affections

**Chapter four : beginning of affections**

" Let us go, prince Vegeta." Kakarot smiled. He extended his hand for the prince.

Vegeta blushed. He nodded his head before taking his hand.

The pair started to walk down the halls of the palace till they reached the royal garden. Kakarot stopped as he took in the beauty of the garden.

Vegeta kept walking on the pavement through the bushes and plants. He stopped briefly to look at some of his favourite flowers and smell them.

Kakarot watched him from afar. He is so beautiful and innocent. How am I going to give him up to him. It wouldn't be fair to him, he hasn't done anything to deserve this, he thought sadly.

" Kakarot."

He snapped awake from his thoughts," Yes, prince Vegeta." He forced a smile.

" Are you okay?" Vegeta asked concerned.

" Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

" It's just, I was calling you for about 2 minutes and you seem to be lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking? "

" Oh? oh, nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am that you chose me among all others." He smirked, nervously.

Vegeta blushed brightly. He turned around to hide his blush.

" Do you like our garden?" He tried to change the subject, not turning around.

" Yes, pretty much. Everything's decorated so deliberately that I can't take my eyes off of them." Kakarot said smiling.

" Thank you." Vegeta whispered.

" But there's something more beautiful than this."

" What's that? " He frowned.

" That beautiful angel is standing before me."

Vegeta blushed crimson. He didn't know how to respond to this. So, he just stood there, averted his eyes.

Kakarot smirked and stepped forward. He took his hand in his and lightly kissed on it. He opened his mouth to say something.

But before he could say anything his stomach rumbled loudly and he blushed.

Vegeta looked up at him and saw him trying to hid his embarrassment, "Are you hungry?" He asked softly.

" Yes, I-I mean no, I'm not hungry." Kakarot tried to make excuses but failed miserably.

" It's ok. No need to be embarrassed. It's quite late and I'm hungry too. Do you want to eat something?" Vegeta smiled.

Kakarot looked down at his feet and nodded.

" Okay, let's go to the dinning room then."

The pair went to the royal dinning room and situated themselves to their respective places. Vegeta sat down on the chair beside his father's and kakarot sat across from him.

They ate silently, until the king entered the room.

"I hope you're enjoying your dinners."

They both stood up and bowed before the king.

" King Vegeta."

" Father."

" No need for the formalities. You both are my children. Please, sit down both of you."

King Vegeta sat down on his chair at the head of the table, So did Vegeta and Kakarot.

" So, Kakarot, how's your father? I didn't heard from him after his retirement. Is everything okay?" The king asked concerned as they started to eat.

" Y-Y-Yes, everything is fine. H-He is okay. He just wants to live the rest of his life normally. That's why he went somewhere noone knows, only I know his address." He stuttered in nervousness as he lied.

" Can you tell me?"

" No, please forgive me for my impudence, but he told me to keep that a secret."

" It's alright. Don't be afraid. I just wanted to meet him once, he was my best friend after all." King Vegeta said sadly.

" Don't be sad. He told me everything about what a good friends you two were. He too wanted to meet you before he left but thought If he did that, he wouldn't be able to leave his past behind. So...I'm sorry." Kakarot said sympathetically.

" It's okay. I didn't want to ruin your moods. I'm sorry."

" It's alright. King Vegeta." Kakarot smiled.

After a few minutes of silence king vegeta asked,"So, how did you two spent your time together?" He smirked mischievously.

They both blushed," it was fine."

" Just Fine? Or great?"

Their blush deepened,"Father, please change the subject." Vegeta mumbled, embarrassed.

" Why, was it that bad?"

" No, it wasn't." Kakarot stated.

" Then, tell me about it don't be so embarrassed."

" We Just went to the garden, father."

" Hm? That's it. Nothing more?" He raised an eyebrow," Are you sure?"

" Yes." They both said in unison.

" Well then, hurry up and go rest. I want you to be ready for the ball tomorrow on time and don't be late, any of you."

" Yes, father. Yes, King Vegeta." They responded in unison again.

They both looked at eachother and blushed. Vegeta excused himself and went out of the dinning area to his quarters and Kakarot left for his own room to rest.

King Vegeta smiled, looking at them as they left. _I made the right decision. They're perfect for eachother._


	5. chapter five : preparations

**chapter five : Preparations**

The royal banquet hall was filled to the brim with people, waiting for the celebration to start.

People were drinking and chatting with eachother about their monotonous life and their prince and future king.

King vegeta was sitting on his throne, waiting for his son and his fiance to arrive.

**Vegeta's room :**

" My prince, please hurry. The king and the guests must be waiting. We are too late." One of the maids said, flailing her hands frantically.

" Shut up and help me with my hair, quickly." He said, annoyed by their pestering.

The maid nodded and did what he asked as the others helped him with his makeovers.

After all is done. Vegeta stood up and looked up at himself in the mirror.

One of the maids, Chichi said," You're looking fabulous, prince vegeta."

" Yeah! I hope prince kakarot doesn't faint when he sees you." Bulma teased him.

All the maids started laughing and Vegeta blushed," Shut up, you all. Stop teasing me."Soon their laughter turned into smiles.

They heard a knock on the door and one of the maids went to answer.

Her mouth hanging open as she looked him up and down before responding with," Prince Kakarot. Please wait a minute. I'll call Prince Vegeta."

Kakarot nodded and stood outside the door, waiting for his soon to be mate.

" Prince Vegeta, It's Prince Kakarot. He's here to escort you. He's waiting for you and he's looking very handsome." She whispered grinning.

" Shut up." He blushed rolling his eyes before thanking them for helping.

They all nodded and wished him good luck. They helped him to the door.

Vegeta opened the door and looked at kakarot. His eyes widened as he looked him up and down.

He's looking very handsome in his tuxedo. He's wearing black coat, white under shirt and a blue tie. Vegetasei's insignia pinned to the right side of his chest on the coat. Hair still sticking out in every direction but neatly done, so it wouldn't look that messy.

He blushed as he averted his eyes praying to God that Kakarot didn't catch him gawking at him.

Kakarot was busy in his own thoughts. He gaped at the prince. His mouth hanging open. He truly is the most beautiful creature, he thought as he looked him up and down.

He's wearing a beautiful white midriff shirt with ruffled sleeves, skin tight black pants with knee-high white stilleto boots and a long red cape pinned to one shoulder with a butterfly brooch. The cape ends were attached to his middle fingers of his white gloves on both hands. His eyes were painted with black mascara and he has applied some face powder on his face. A small tiara made of diamonds and silver adored his head, a waterdrop diamond hanging on his forehead. Vegetasei's crest hanging by a gold chain on his neck. He had never seen someone as beautiful as him in his whole life with so simple makeover.

He looked at the prince's pink lips that were moistened with lip gloss and licked his lips. I wonder how would it be like to kiss him.

His thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta called him, when he saw him only standing there and staring at him.

" Kakarot?"

" Huh?" Kakarot looked up at him, finally breaking out of his thoughts and blushed furiously.

" W-We should go. Everyone must be waiting for us. Let's go." Kakarot said, hastily. He extended his hand for vegeta.

Vegeta frowned as he took it and they departed for the banquet halls.


End file.
